This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting pregnancy in animals and particularly in canids and equids.
As known, detection of pregnancy in canids and/or equids generally occurs by manual transabdominal palpation, ultrasound evaluation, and/or radiography as performed by a veterinarian. These examination methods are implemented relatively late during the pregnancy of canids or equids.
Most early pregnancy detection methods for animals involve an examination of the hormone progesterone. Progesterone analysis focuses upon the existence of an elevated hormone level. Examination of the progesterone levels for equids and canids, during the early stages of pregnancy, does not provide an accurate indication as to pregnancy status of the animals. During the early stages of pregnancy of canids and/or equids, progesterone level differentials are not statistically discernible between pregnant and nonpregnant animals.
Hormonal level analysis, as known in the art, does not yield early, reliable, nor accurate results for determination of pregnancy in canids or equids.